


cheer

by ayas3ri



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Depressed Sans, F/F, F/M, Possibly Frisk reader, Sad Sans, Sans Cries, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Supposedly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: Sans seems rather depressed--you're there to help him cheer up a little.





	cheer

**Author's Note:**

> [I only want Sans to be happy, nothing original]

‘so, uh…’ the skeleton’s voice trails off, glancing to and fro around the unfamiliar scenery, as you hum a happy tune between your lips. ‘what’s going on here?’

‘I’m taking you out!’ you declare happily, still skipping ahead of Sans and hoping he wasn’t going to disappear on you when he’ll notice how pointless this was anyway. After all, it wasn’t as if you planned anything special, even if for him it seemed to. _Nah_ , you came with this on the spot, after seeing Sans’s downcast expression when he believed that no one was watching. But you saw it in time, and it all clicked in your head.

_Sans was feeling down again._

It has become some sort of a habit of his. A secret, of course (because you were probably the only one who ever noticed). You had no idea what was on his mind and what usually bothered him since he wasn’t going to open up to anyone anytime soon. He had a barrier around him and usually carried the burden alone, which was not fair. If something was hurting him, why won’t he share? You hated to see him unsmiling genuinely, since he had that grin permanently etched on his face. Even his jokes seemed to lack humor when he was in this state of mind, which happened at irregular intervals; and you just couldn’t stand it. You wanted Sans to be normal and be happy with himself.

Therefore, you decided to trap him and invited him out to a stroll, _randomly_. He was a bit confused by your invitation but accepted nonetheless, loving being in your company.

So here you were, walking in the forest around Snowdin, seemingly aimless because, honestly, you had no idea where you were or where were you going. Sans maybe had an idea on your whereabouts, but he was following you blindly either way, without complaint. You were grateful for him not ditching you and go sleep his worries away.

‘what? is this…’ he actually snickered before he continued ‘a  _date_?’

You stopped in your tracks then twirled on your heels to face him with a beaming smile. He had a mischievous grin on his face; and it seemed to be genuine. You relished in that, thinking that you were on the right track; and it was only the beginning! _‘This day is all about him. I’m going to get out of him what he’s really thinking.’_ You promised to yourself, then resumed the conversation.

‘That is…heh, de _date_ table!’ you made a stupid pun, snickering at its own stupidity. But Sans seemed to dig it, though he had a very surprised expression. He was nervous all of a sudden, averting his gaze to the ground and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, sweat on his forehead.

‘are you… _serious_? i mean, uh, going on a ‘date’ with an old sack of bones…it doesn’t suit a human, huh?’ he stumbled upon his words, flustered by the attempt of being asked out. It never happened to him and it surprised him that _you_ , the only human he’s ever encountered and actually not killed, was trying to cheer him up—it finally dawned on him that _this_ you were trying to do.

‘Why not?’ you kept on walking, close to the spot you wanted him to see. _Hopefully, you were going to arrive where you planned. You've been walking out of line for a while..._ ‘It’s not as if it’s illegal, no?’

He glanced to the side, shoving his fists deeper in his pockets. ‘yeah, but…’ All that could pass through his mind was that you were doing this for _him_. Because he’d been feeling down, because he couldn’t hide his emotions behind his grin properly. Or maybe you had caught on onto his moods and was becoming more obvious… _Or he’s been slacking._ ‘you still don’t need to.’

‘But I want to! Are you going to reject me?’

‘...no.’

‘Then shut up and follow me, we’re almost there.’

Sans sighed. He knew when you were determined, he couldn’t say no. And especially towards you. You were special, and not because of the fact that you were a human. He never expected to ever having some kinds of feelings for someone; but then _you_ appeared. And that was part of the reason as to why he was so depressed in the first place. He couldn’t simply tell you he wanted to be with you since… _well, he was a fucking skeleton_ , first of all. Why would you even be with a skeleton? He had no lips to kiss you, his fingers bones could hurt you if he got lost into the moment, he couldn’t _feel_ you properly… _I_ _t was all a pain_. So he suppressed his feelings--

And simply followed you towards where you wanted to go. He had nothing to do anyway (except working, but he couldn’t _not_ spend some time with you when you so desperately wanted to). He sighed. _‘Oh well, what can you do?’_ he shrugged.

‘We’re here!’ you suddenly declared and he slammed into your back from being too deep into his own mind.

‘oh.’ He chuckled. ‘what have you got for—‘ he stopped in his tracks and stared up at the sky. _‘oh…’_

‘Do you like it?!’ you asked him eagerly after seeing how in awe he actually was.

They were in a clearing Sans has never been before and the sky there…It was _beautiful_ , to say the least, like he never saw before. _So many stars_ … _So much dark blue and--_ he blinked. _No, this was all a dream; stars weren't real in his world. One day, he wanted to see the real stars..._ He remembered the time when he went into the caves with Papyrus when they were little… _And wished that someone would save them from all of this, from the loop that they were all stuck in._ One day, he'll see that starry sky they dreamed about--he promised that to Papyrus. He promised this to himself. 

_All that he could do, for the moment, was stare at a dozen fireflies, dancing in front of his blurry vision._

‘Sans…?’ your worried tone snapped him out of his daze, but he couldn’t move. ‘Oh, I didn’t want to make you cry!’

‘i’m…’ his bony fingers touched his cheek and surely there was a wet substance leaking from his eye sockets. Not something unusual, he was familiar with tears. Actually doing it in front of someone… _It looked as if he was crumbling_ , and he shouldn’t. He should be the strong one, to show that nothing was wrong, that he knew nothing… _And now…_

‘Ah! I’m sorry!’ you got in front of him and grabbed his shoulders, not knowing what to do. Sans hasn’t allowed you to touch him much lately and now…You just wanted to hug the shit out of him. _But you were unsure…_

‘it’s not your fault…’ he hid his face in the fur of his hoodie, blushing blue from embarrassment. He tried to stop his tears, but they kept on coming.

And you had enough of that. Before he knew it or could teleport away, your arms caged his sturdy frame and pulled him close to your warm body. He relished in the feeling of a living body against his cold ribcage, holding him so tight as if he might melt like a snowflake. _And Sans broke._ He clung to your back like a lifeline, crying to his soul’s content. _All the while enjoying your presence_.

‘Yes, Sans,’ you encouraged. ‘Let it all out.’

And he cried until there was no more left to cry for. However, he still held onto you, bony fingers curled up on your shirt, wanting to keep you there mostly because he didn’t want you to see his dejected expression. _Even if he felt better_. He had let out all of the pent-up frustration inside his tiny little blue heart.

‘Feeling better?’ you asked, inhaling Sans’s hot dog smell. _It was so familiar and soothing_. You just wanted to keep him there, always by your side, in your arms.

_‘thank you.’_

You smile into the shape of his skull, since you were a bit taller than him. ‘You’re very welcome.’ You slowly kissed the tip of his skull, making him jump in surprise. He looked up, blushing blue, eye sockets wide. You slightly pulled away from him and smile brightly, the way he _so_ adored. ‘I really hoped this cheered you up, Sans. You don’t deserve to be sad.’

He was unsure on that statement, but said nothing. He was too pessimistic to think otherwise. _But for you maybe he’ll make an exception._

‘…’

‘No more tears now! Let’s enjoy the night!’ you let him go, much to his chagrin; but you grabbed his bony hand and he instantly curled his fingers on her fleshy ones. Feeling so warm and great.

_What else could he want?_

‘yea. _let’s._ ’


End file.
